


Fandom Poems

by Sociopathic_Otter



Category: Doctor Who, Grey's Anatomy, House M.D., Marvel Cinematic Universe, Patrick Melrose (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loads of characters, M/M, Multi, happy poems, idk - Freeform, just poems, loads of ships, sad poems, trashy poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Otter/pseuds/Sociopathic_Otter
Summary: It is what it is.





	1. The Fall

His wings spread out wide,

Taking in the cold London air.

Emotions now weren't an easy thing to hide,

Hurt, pain, fear and despair. 

 

The doctor stuck in place,

The phone transfixed against his ear,

He could only just make out the tears trailing down his face.

They really shouldn’t be here.

 

Their enemy lay dead,

Blood pooled against the grey roof.

A bullet through his head,

All over faked proof.

 

Now it’s time to take a breath.

Close your eyes.

Greet your old friend death.

And finish your goodbyes.

 

“Goodbye John.”

He managed to say before his feet neared the edge.

“No. Don’t.” All he could do was look on,

Once Sherlock was stranded on the ledge.

 

Tip once,

Tip twice.

The few minutes felt like months

And no breath could escape from the tight vice.

 

Sailing downward,

Tears falling fast,

And arms stretched outward.

John wasn’t meant to be last.

 

Now the pavement is red,

And Sherlock’s scarf is faded a blue.

Just like the memories that will remain unsaid,

Hopefully they can become anew.


	2. The Melrose Name

What does it mean?

To have this name. 

Surely it shouldn't mean what's happening.

Going through all this torment and pain. 

 

I shouldn't have to live in fear. 

Worried that you're always near. 

But every time something happens,

I know I'm not allowed to shed a tear. 

 

Because if I do- I'll let you down. 

Nicholas and George, 

They can't possibly know that you don't really have a crown. 

 

Mother is afraid of you. 

I don't know what you do to her, 

But I know it must be similar what you put me through.

 

I watch the lizard on the wall. 

It gives me hope and an escape. 

I wish I was that lizard,

Then maybe I could run from it all. 

 

At first I thought it was normal, 

That fathers should do that to their sons. 

But time and time again it happened-

The more I realised it was just immoral. 

 

Did you know you're still of high regard?

Could do no wrong, you're still loved. 

It's funny, why wasn't I loved? 

No, instead I was  broken and left scarred. 

 

I wonder to this day if you had fun?

Just watching all the disturbance and fear, 

Hurting your wife and son, 

Who always hoped your end was near.

 

And now it is-I don't know how to feel. 

Seeing you lay motionless and pale, 

I knew it was a big deal.

It's funny because now you're the one who's frail . 

 

The pain you caused  

The innocence you took

My life was left on pause 

But now, I'm off the hook. 

 

So goodbye father dear. 

I'd say I miss you but that'd be a lie,

At least now I can jeer

But not again, I'd never cry. 

 

And so I continue to bare the name

That has left a trail of trauma and strain.

I suppose that is everything to remain. 

I suppose I might drink to forget the pain. 

 

 


End file.
